In The Office
by kawaiimiku
Summary: Hibari decides it's time to baptize the new office. 1827 PWP


Oh my god… I have no idea how this came to be. I was just writing drabbled and this baby came out and I could not leave it alone.

I'm so sorry for my lack of porn writing skills and the possible view point shift midway through it.

Anyways, here I present you with mindless, office sex, my first PWP! Go me~!

Whoever had the brightest idea that a desk was a great place to have sex was wrong. His back was sore from bending in strange ways, and his rectum was still red and leaking cum from before. That' didn't stop Hibari though.

Tsuna was still bent over the desk, papers crumpled and pushed to the side in a hassle. His pants and boxers were down his ankles, his jacket had flown somewhere and his undershirt was completely unbuttoned. Red set bite marks covered his neck, sides, inner thighs and his ass.

Something soft and moist caressed his inner thigh, licking away some of the dried cum, before nestling inside his puckered hole. Tsuna whimpered as the tongue pushed inside of him, liking and sucking. His body trembled slightly. This was their second round, and Hibari always wanted more and more…

A slick fingered was added and Tsuna had to stop the urge to thrust his hips against the light touch. Dammit. He wasn't a teenager anymore and no longer had those crazy hormones. But apparently Hibari was a late bloomer or he was just a horny bastard. Tsuna could never choose between the two.

The finger kept pushing in and out of him in a slow rhythm. The tongue's administrations ceased to be, only to be replaced by two more fingers. Tsuna moaned and writhed under the touch. But Hibari's free hand kept a firm hold of his hips, keeping him in place. With his three fingers pressed deep inside the herbivore, he parted the ass checks and roughly bit there, leaving a new set of marks. Pleased with his work, Hibari started to wriggle his fingers inside the smaller man, looking for that sweet spot.

Tsuna's froze in place, a delighted moan escaping from his lips. So he had found it. Hibari smirked, fingers curling around the spot, before pushing them out, slick with cum and saliva. He pressed them inside again, harder and faster, once again fingers brushing against that spot. Tsuna shivered and moaned, legs buckling.

Hibari knew Tsuna had been ready already, from their early coitus, but he couldn't help but tease his beloved herbivore. With the look of a predator, he angled himself behind Tsuna, holding his heavy cock in his hands, slowly guiding it inside the tight heat. He felt Tsuna clench around him, swallowing him completely. Then finally he was fully sheathed inside.

Hibari started slow, adjusting himself inside the smaller man, and gaining angle. His thrusts started to sharpen out, each time hitting deeper and harder. Tsuna moaned, Hibari's ball sack hitting against his. A hand curled around his bobbing erection. Each stroke was met by each strong thrust. Suddenly when Tsuna though it was getting too much for him, Hibari had brushed up against that sinful sweet spot. His back arched, a moan erupting from his body.

Hibari groaned behind him, pushing even more inside, each thrust becoming more savage, each time hitting his sweet spot. Tsuna couldn't stop moaning, his whole body was a wreck. He was desperately meeting each of Hibari's hard thrusts and rutting into his hand. Sweat glistered from his neck down his spine; Hibari licked it before biting his side.

Not too long after, Tsuna saw white and felt the whole world collapse under him, his seed erupting into his stomach, chest and smearing Hibari's hand. He heard Hibari pant, his thrusts becoming faster and sloppier before he stilled, deeply anchored inside, the Tsuna felt I; The rush of warmth filling him and trickling down his inner thigh and legs. He let out a small moan. Hibari's arms were loosely wrapped around him.

Both stumbled down the armchair, Tsuna landing on Hibari's lap, the former still being inside of him. Wet lips touched his naked sweaty shoulder, leaving a trail of sweet kisses. "You know, we should try the chair next."

Tsuna inwardly groaned. First it had been the couch, next the desk and now the armchair? Just how much did the skylark wanted to baptize Tsuna's new office?

I apologize for my bad porn writing skills to the EXTREME. Either way I hope you liked it anyhow -/-


End file.
